Home Alone
by lizandhenry
Summary: "Anyone home?" asked Elizabeth "Just me." Henry replied. "That'll do..." Just a little post ep fun for "The Middle Way"


Their giddy kisses continued as they re-entered their home after putting on a little show for their nosy neighbor, Ted.

Elizabeth moaned as the kisses slowed and Henry had backed her up against the foyer wall. "So…." She breathed, "You said you were home alone?"

"Mm-hmm" Henry said into the kiss.

"How long before the kids come back?" she asked in a throaty voice

"Morning." Moving away from her lips, looking down at her lovingly he whispered, "But I thought you said you were tired."

She tilted her head, a gleam in her eye. "I am….but 'winning' sort of gave me a second wind."

"Oh really?" he smirked back, bending to capture her lips softly as his hands circled her hips, pulling her flush against him.

She pulled back after a few moments, her face flushed and reached for his hand to lead him upstairs, tossing her coat and scarf on the floor behind her.

When they reached the top of the stairs he kissed her again as he walked her into their bedroom. As they neared the bed he nearly tripped over his guitar that was still on the floor. "Sorry babe." He said, breaking their kiss and moved to put the guitar in a safe place.

"Songwriting again?" she asked as he returned, and unbuttoned his shirt, running her fingers along his bare chest.

"I have to do something while you are away."

"When do I get to hear the song?" she asked. It had been a while since he had gotten out the guitar with everything going on. She was glad he was playing again. She loved hearing the music, but the kids did not. They would constantly roll their eyes at the short snippets of music their father would write for their mother, calling it corny. So since they were gone for the night it was the perfect opportunity to have a listen.

Henry groaned and pushed her away. Now their lovemaking would have to wait until the song was over. She'd gotten an idea in her head about hearing the song, and he had to oblige. He crossed the room and picked up the guitar again, sitting on the bench at the foot of their bed.

Elizabeth hopped on the bed and moved close to him, curling her legs beneath her, excited for the song. He looked incredibly sexy, shirtless with the guitar propped on his lap. She bit her lip as she smiled and waited for him to play.

Henry's nimble fingers expertly began to brush the strings with the pick and soft twangs filled the air. It was a beautiful slow melody and he hummed along.

After the first few bars, Elizabeth's lips curled into a smile as she watched and listened. She fondly remembered in college when he learned to play for a mandatory arts class he had. He would make up these dumb songs for her to help her remember things for her tests. She would laugh until her face hurt, but she'd remember the terms and ace all her tests. She even found herself giggling occasionally during the test, as she went through the songs in her head, earning her glares from the professors. But then he'd sing her real love songs too on occasion. He'd even used to play softly for Stevie as Elizabeth rocked her to sleep when she was colicky.

Now he wrote her beautiful slow songs to help her relax. Sometimes he'd make up silly words to make her laugh. But this song he was playing there were no words and she giggled as he sung…"Haven't thought of any words to this song…but I wrote it because I missed you….in Myanmar."

She laughed softly at his lyrics and he grinned back at her. She scooted closer, cupping his cheek as he finished out the song.

He set the guitar down gently then grasped her fingers with his as he met her lips for a kiss. Gently he pushed her back on the bed, and climbed atop her.

Her fingers ran up and down his chest as they stared into each other's eyes. "The song was beautiful." She whispered as he nuzzled her nose.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He told her and she blushed.

"I don't know….you in your jeans, no shirt and that guitar….pretty hot." She flirted back, raising her eyebrows.

Henry grinned and pushed her back on the bed crawling between her legs. He snaked his hand up her sweater, running his fingers up the soft skin of her abdomen making her muscles twitch.

Elizabeth's hands glided down his chest to his hips and made quick work of his belt buckle, nudging his jeans and boxers down his legs.

He winked at her as he rose and removed them, revealing his throbbing length. "You have way too many clothes on."

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" she asked, reaching to pump him in her hands. She did for a moment before he swatted her hand away and focused his attention on her pants.

"This." He said and was able to quickly unbutton her pants, pulling them and her panties down her legs. Reaching for her hands, he pulled her to a sitting position and lifted her sweater off her shoulders and unhooked her bra. "Mmm, better." He said as his lips crashed on hers and his hands cupped her breasts, firm and soft in his palm.

Their tongues dueled together and she ran her legs up and down his leg and sides, pulling him closer, while her hands fingered the ends of his hair.

God how she missed his kisses. They had been through a rough patch, he'd been so angry and distant. They'd had moments of closeness, but it had been a long while since they were close and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Henry, please." She begged nudging her hips toward his. He couldn't wait either, it had been so long since he was buried deep in her heat.

Moaning, he pushed deep inside her. They paused for a moment as they inhaled deeply. With locked eyes, she tightened her legs around him signaling she was ready to continue.

He bent to kiss her as he thrust inside her. Setting a slow pace, he slowly pumped in and out, trying to control himself.

They soon fell into a faster pace, their bodies dancing to their own song to which they knew the words by heart.

"Henry….I'm close." She breathed, her head falling to the side.

"I know baby….me too….the kids are gone, you can let go." He said

"But…m-ohhhh." She breathed again

"I wanna hear you scream." He whispered in her ear. Her sounds were always music to his ears. They normally muffled their screeches in each other's kiss. But since the kids were gone for the night, he wanted to enjoy the rare treat of hearing her.

"Henry….the neighbors…"

"So what….that's what I really call winning." Henry grinned and she groaned, her legs tightening around his waist as she pushed her hips closer.

Henry reached between them and pinched her clit between his fingers, sending her over the edge and she screamed, unable to contain the reaction as he took her by surprise.

The beautiful sound of her throaty moan made Henry's male pride swell and he spilled inside her, letting out a loud groan himself.

"Mmm. Love you babe. That was really hot." He whispered as he kissed her softly as she relaxed.

"Mmm yes." She agreed with a blush. Even after 26 years of marriage he could still flush her cheeks with his words.

She curled in his embrace as he held her tight, kissing her forehead as she started to lose her second wind. "I think we definitely made the Ted & Jenny jealous."

Elizabeth smirked tiredly. "Is that what the goal was?"

"No…just a bonus." Henry said. "I know it was a nice gesture with the cars and I do feel bad their kid has asthma…but that whole thing was orchestrated by him. Everyone else seemed really nice. I think Ted & Jenny just wanted to come in and spy on us…I mean she was totally checking me out when she came in."

"What!" Elizabeth said, suddenly awake again

"Oh…totally."

"Was she cute?" she asked

"She looked nice." He began and Elizabeth dropped her jaw. "Babe, calm down. She has nothing on you. I mean…I much prefer blondes with beautiful blue eyes." He teased.

She smiled softly and settled back into his arms. "That's better."

He had hoped their banter would continue a bit longer, but as he kissed her again he could tell she was ready to sleep. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too. The song was wonderful….will you hum it to me…." She said quietly as her eyes slipped shut.

He offered a half smile and began to hum the slow tune he had just finished playing on the guitar as she began to drift off.

Fin

 _A/N: This really stemmed from the part in the Middle Way when Henry said he was home alone...my mind instantly said fanfic fanfic! Then as I was writing I remembered the guitar has again appeared in the bedroom. Adii and I have been chatting about this guitar forever, so I had to find a way to work it into the fic. And I couldn't get over how Ted wife was totally checking out Henry. So this was a result of 3 random scenes in the episode. Hope it made sense and was in character! I just had to get it out. Please let me know your thoughts on my ramblings from this ep!_


End file.
